


Confessions of a Chocaholic

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gina likes chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Chocaholic

"Jockeys. Navy Blue." I should never have gone there, but Corey is such a total bitch sometimes. She's so perfect and innocent and better than everyone else. I may not be a blushing virgin, but that doesn't make her better than me. She was all up for throwing herself at Rex, but when it goes wrong, I'm a slut for trying to find her another guy? I don't think so.

I knew better, but I did it anyway. It's always the same. Sex is like chocolate. At the time it feels good, makes you happy, but afterwards there's nothing left but a vague sense of guilt and the desire to have that feeling again.

He followed me into the count out room, just like I knew he would. I mean, I may not be going to Harvard like little miss perfect, but I know guys and there's no way he was turning down what I was offering. I'd show her. The sex wasn't even all that great, but at the same time it was good because it meant he picked me; me, not her. Afterwards though ... the way AJ defended her was so sweet. I wish there was a guy who'd do that for me occasionally. Next time I should stick to chocolate; no one freaks out over you stealing their chocolate bar.


End file.
